


Untitled DH Ficlet

by mithrel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle, Percy and George have to deal with Fred's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled DH Ficlet

In the months After, George left the running of the shop to Verity and the other assistants. He couldn’t stand to go back there. Yet staying at home was almost as bad, with the rest of the family walking on eggshells around him and unable to look him in the eye.

Part of it, he knew, was that they saw someone else when they looked at him, someone who was gone forever. Part of it was that they didn’t know how to talk to him, after Fred’s death. He had always been half of a pair, so close they were almost one person. The family didn’t know how to deal with him on his own. Then, too, there was the fact that they knew that Fred’s death had affected him more than anyone else.

It was nearly four months after Voldemort’s defeat that Percy tentatively suggested he go back to the shop. “Verity can’t run it on her own forever. And…” Percy hesitated. “He’d have wanted you to.”

If it had been anyone else who had said this, George would have blown up at them. But Percy had taken Fred’s death almost as hard as George himself had. He had just been reunited with the family, and he’d lost one of his little brothers. Also, George suspected that he was blaming himself for Fred’s death, for distracting him at the critical moment.

Which was idiotic, really. He had heard what had happened from Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Percy hadn’t caused the explosion, hadn’t done anything other than fight, just as the rest of them had. It had happened, and it was a tragic accident, not Percy’s fault.

They had never discussed any of this, but George hoped Percy knew he didn’t blame him. The family had changed, and Percy moreso than anyone, except perhaps George himself. Always the black sheep of the family, even before Voldemort’s return, fussy and somewhat pompous, adhering rigidly to rules even if the rules were stupid or wrong, and full of ambition, Percy had been different from the rest of them.

Perhaps he had realised it, had seen the contempt or bewilderment his family had for him (especially the twins) for he had always kept to himself. He was socially awkward, and never had many friends. Most of his few friends had been prefects like him, and weren’t really more than acquaintances. This in sharp contrast to the rest of the family, who were always friendly, even gregarious, and popular with most people they met.

Percy looked thin and strained, he had become tense and jumpy; at the same time he was more relaxed about breaking rules, and seemed to care more now about his family than his career. It had taken awhile, but he’d finally gotten his priorities straight.

It was with this in mind that George answered that he’d think about it.

@*@*@

After a week, he agreed that Percy was right, and that he’d go back into the shop. Percy had smiled tiredly, the expression somewhat sad, and looking out of place on his worn face. Then, obviously steeling himself, he said. “You’re going to need someone to help you run it.”

“Yeah, I’d better see about hiring…” George did a double-take. “Wait, are you _offering?_ ”

Percy looked abashed. “Well, yes. But only if you want me!” he added quickly, looking hopeful and uncertain and afraid of rejection all at once.

“Well, yeah, sure, but I thought…” George trailed off, confused. “I thought you always wanted to work at the Ministry.”

Percy coughed. “Well, yes, I did…but with everything that’s happened, I’d rather not be associated with them…I’ve rather lost my taste for politics, to tell you the truth.”

George gaped at him for a second. Percy couldn’t _say_ it of course, but George knew what he meant: he’d put the Ministry before family once before, he wasn’t going to do it again. And although George could see him not wanting to be associated with Voldemort’s regime, the Death Eaters had been mostly weeded out by now. Kingsley would be happy to give Percy a job; they both knew he hadn’t lost his ambition, and George knew that even if he no longer worked at the Ministry there were many other things he’d rather do than run a joke shop. That had always been his dream, his and Fred’s. George knew he was offering to work there to help him out, and keep an eye on him, and was touched.

@*@*@

A month had passed since George returned to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, with Percy to help him. George worked out front, helping the customers, sometimes flirting with the girls. Percy preferred to work behind the scenes, stocking the shelves and balancing the books, and he was good at it. George had never had much of a head for numbers: that had been Fred’s department. He found he was having more trouble coming up with ideas for new products, since he and Fred had always come up with them together, and in any case he wasn’t in much of a pranking mood.

Percy didn’t joke; he never had much, and after what had happened George doubted that he’d ever joke again–but he had come up with ideas for a few more serious products, which were selling well.

On the sixth month anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts they both got pissed out of their minds and broke down. Percy confessed that he still blamed himself for Fred’s death, and George told him not to be a prat, that it wasn’t his fault. Although they both woke up with horrible hangovers, the experience brought them even closer, and it seemed like they would finally be able to move on with their lives.


End file.
